Protected by brothers
by DxTuber
Summary: When your life was threatened, the Three Original Brothers stepped in to protect you. Why, you had no idea, but beware for some interesting twists and turns. ABUSE, SEXUAL, and OTHER ADULT themes. Continue at your own risk. Rated M for brief sexual themes, and language.
1. We are in a public place after all

"Daddy." I screamed. "Please don't do this!" It wasn't a demand, and of course I couldn't keep the spite out of my tone, but I pleaded with the man anyway. It was almost Christmas, and he was always bad around this time. Six years ago, mom left the family (me, my little sister, and my 'Dad'). He wasn't my dad though. Only in name, and not even really then. He blamed me. For my mother infidelity. He thought, if I was his, mom wouldn't have left. "I'm not your father, you disgraceful bitch." He whisper in my ear, punching me in the gut. And while you get used to the pain, the 'vomit when hit in the stomach' reflex never really leaves.

My mind went blank. Then the thought came pouring in, but not about my situation. No, I tried to block it out, especially during this time of year, when it's the worst. And naturally since this was her fault, my mind went rushing to thoughts of her. My last memory of her, her tucking me into bed, telling her she loved me. It all went downhill from there. After mom left, I was left with James and Esmeralda. Esmeralda, or Ezzy for short, is about six years younger then me. So from then on, I took care of both James and Ezzy, to the best of my ability. When James came home, I was to have dinner on the table, with whisky to drink. He worked late, so Ezzy was to have already eaten, and be in bed. I was the woman of the house, not her. She was a child, so she had to act like one.

On top of that, I wasn't allowed to embarrass him with bad grades at school, so straight A's were all that were acceptable. However, I wasn't allowed to eat, or even sit down, until he passed out drunk. And then I had to eat, do all my homework, and sleep in that period. Then I'd get up, take Ezzy to school, and then go myself. I was now 12, and my sister five. She kept getting hit for my mistakes more, and more often.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I was hit in the face. "Did you hear me?" He decided it would be fun to spit in my face at that particular moment. "N… no sir." I stutter from my broken lip. "Keep it down over there. I'm trying to get some bloody rest." I heard from the other room. Naturally, this made my father even more angry than he was. During this part of the holiday, Ezzy would go stay with her friend, every year without fail. This gave my father time to take me to a hotel room, and beat me senseless. "Let's go." he said gripping my arm, quite literally dragging me to who ever said that's door.

Releasing my arm, only after we were infront of the persons door, my father pounded on it. And he didn't stop until it was opened. "How may I help you sir?" Some one in a black suit asked. I just put my head down, trying to keep myself out of more trouble. "You rudely interrupted me and my daughter time here." My father said, his words slurring. I flenched as James grabbed my hand. "Tell'm watcha think, hon." I looked away, embarrassed about what I was about to say.

Holding in a sigh, I look the man dead in the eyes and say, "You should probably keep it down. We are in a public place." The man didn't even flinch, but I did. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, my head flicked down to the ground, and James let go of my arm. I heard a chuckle coming from the background, but refused to look up. I heard the same chuckle fade into a sigh, as I heard my father ask, "What's so funny?" James looked at the man, as if he had two heads. "You see, I just don't believe you."

I shook my head no, as James stared at the man, anger increasing each second. "Yes we do. Isn't that right, hun?" I looked at James, studying his face, seeing how much trouble this would lead to I said the wrong thing. He quickly grips my arm, quite hard. "Yes, that is correct. We do." My voice strained as I spoke, faking confidence to hide pain underneath it.

"I'm afraid she's not telling the truth. Now, if you would please remove your hand from her arm, so we could get a truthful answer from her." The man in the suit said, aujusting his tie. My eyes widen, and I shook my head no, and mouthed the word, 'Stop. James glared at me, and I knew I was in for it. My jaw snamed close, and I stood in the smallet position I could, without bending my lets. I think about running, for the thousandth time today, but James would beat me home with the car, and god only knows what he might do to Ezzy.

"I do apologize, and will try to keep my brothers ruckus to a minimum." The man in the suit said, Once James thought he was out of ear shot, he whispered to me, "Get your things. Were going home." I silently nodded, hoping to lessen the punishment that was waiting for me.

**Okay. So that was revamp of chapter 1. I do hope you enjoy it. Kept it all in past tense this time, and I didn't really change this chapter to much. Just some grammar, and writing choice I corrected. The next chapter will be coming out shortly. Also, I would like to thank the one review I have, and thank every one who followed, favorited, or read this.**

**With love**

**DX**


	2. Can I ask a favor

As I went to get my stuff, it was as if someone was watching. I felt something heavy on the back of my head, before my nerves pick up the sensation of the impact. I could feel the blood on my head, so it was probably a lamp. I feel dizzy, almost like I'm going to pass out. "Dad." I say weakly. He grabbed my arm, and squeezed hard. "What did I say about you calling me that? Huh, Anjellica?" He asked angrily with another beer in hand. In the room not even three minutes, and he's already drinking. "Not to, sir." I say quietly.

"Anjellica, clean up this mess." He said pointing to the blood on the floor, chuckling at the fact it wasn't his. I touch the back of my head and see the stream of blood flow was heavy. I fall down, and feel a hard impact to my ribs. Definitely a broken one or two. "Get up slut." James says taking another drink from the mini whisky bottle. I push myself up, screaming in pain, gasping as I put a hand over my ribs. James had done a lot of damage in the past, but never so much to the point I wasn't able to stand, let alone walk. "Well. Get'a move on then." James said his words slurring again. He'd gone from buzzed to drunk in only a couple of seconds, or so it seemed.

"I can't." I say feeling the tears that were only going to lead to more trouble. "My ribs, their broken." I say with a whine. Almost as if it was planned, the door busted open their. The man from the hotel room over busted in. The one with the English accent. "Hello." He said, with a look of pure anger on his face. 'Something similar to this happened in the past.' I think. "Hi." I wince. "Why are you here?" I ask because it's the first thing that comes to mind. All he does is laugh. "Well, dear," The man in the suit starts. "It appears to be a rescue mission."

"Who are you? Or well, what your name, at least." I ask in a quiet tone. "Me, well, I'm Klaus Mikaelson, and this hear is my big brother, Elijah Mikaelson." Klaus says. "And now, my dear, what is your name?" He asks out of formality, already having heard James say it. "Anjellica. Anjellica Miller, Mr. Klaus." I say as respectfully as I could. "Sorry to inconvenience you." I say, gesturing towards the door.

The one named Elijah chuckles lightly. "My brother, Klaus likes doing this." He said calmly then continued. "And it was really no trouble at all. As my younger brother said, my name is Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah said extending his hand for a handshake. "Um… Sir, I can't move my hands. I'll fall if I do." I tell him simply. "Hey, I know we just met, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" I ask simply, seeing James knocked out cold on the floor, under the door.

VvvvvvvvvvvvV

Klaus's POV

I knew there was something odd about the kid at the door, the one Elijah was talking to, so, naturally, I went to take a look. "Tell'm what you think, honey." The man told the child. She look away, most likely embarrassed from something. "I think you should keep it down, we are in a public place after all." She say keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "Ahhh really now?" I asked. "Yes we do." The older man says. "Isn't that right, hun?" He asks the child. "Yeah." she said attempting to hide her fear with confidence, and failing miserably.. He squeezes her arm with a lot more force. "Yes… That's right, we do." Her voiced strained as she spoke. "I'm afraid this little lady isn't telling the truth, now if you would please remove you hand from her arm." My brother asks.

"It's okay. My father has every right to keep his hand on my arm." The child said, faking conviction. The man glared at her, and she froze. Her jaw snapped close, she played with her bracelet. "Well, I'll try and keep my brothers ruckus to a minimum, my apologies for the disturbance." Elijah says. "Get your things, and let's go home." James whispers in my ear on the way back to their room, after he thinks their out of ear shot. The girl silently nodded. "Brother," I said. "When are you going to stop making promises you cannot keep." I smiled. "Niklaus. Do not do anything. Just relax before our meeting with the human faction. We don't need you all riled up before the meeting. That's when you do irrational things." Elijah granted as I ignored him. "I can't. My ribs, their broken." It was with those simple words, Klaus was sent into a rage.

He didn't know why, he just had to protect this girl. He used his vampire speed to get past his elder brother, and knocked down the door. "Hello." I said, with a look of pure anger on my face. "Hi." the girl wince. "Why are you here?" She asked, with pain clear in her voice. All he does is laugh. "Well, dear," Elijah starts, "It appears to be a rescue mission."

"Who are you? Or well, what your name, at least." she asked in a quiet tone. "Me, well, I'm Klaus Mikaelson, and this hear is my big brother, Elijah Mikaelson." I says. "And now, my dear, what is your name?" I ask out of formality, already having heard James say it. "Anjellica, Anjellica Miller, Mr. Klaus." She say respectfully. "Sorry to inconvenience you." she said, gesturing towards the door.

Elijah chuckles lightly. "My brother, Klaus likes doing this." He said calmly then continued. "And it was really no trouble at all. As my younger brother said, my name is Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah said extending his hand for a handshake. "Um… Sir, I can't move my hands. I'll fall if I do." I tell him simply. "Hey, I know we just met, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" Anjellica asked simply, seeing James knocked out cold on the floor, under the door.

_  
Thanks to everyone reading. I would like to point out, their will be a time jump soon. In the next chapter or two. One more thing. I do use my own name, but I'm not suppose to be the character 'Anjellica'.

Thx again for reading,

Anjellica


	3. What could this favor be

**Klaus POV**

Ester was currently possessing the body of a young witch named Cassie. She was one of the Harvest girls, and she really came back to bite us in the arse. I knew we should have killed them all when we had the chance. "So, is Esther one of you sibling, and Finn as well?" Anjellica asked seeing differences in everything to age to features. "Esther is not one of our siblings, but Finn is. He's adopted." Finn shoots me a look that I ignore. "Is Esther Finn girlfriend?" Anjellica asked causing everyone but Esmerelda to choke on their drinks. "No." I answer curtly, implying for Anjellica to stop snooping, to which she happily complies.

Emerelda, however, seems not to be able to take a hint and continues question, "Where were you adopted from?" The young lady asked confused. "My roots take me back to Europe." Finn answered, correctly to the body. "Oh, not the body your possessing, you." Esmerelda said giving up a very important secret. "It seems a couple someones have been hiding a very important secret, now aren't they?" I ask amused. Mother's face never betrayed her and showed emotion, but Finn's face let a brief phase of shock pass through before he settled down. "Well," Finn starts, not sure where he's going, "Me, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol are all blood siblings, and Esther is our mother." Finn said careful to leave out my own name out of the list. "What about Klaus? It's not nice to leave him out." Esmerelda, still not putting two and two together."

"That's enough." Anjellica said to Esmerelda, making the connection herself. "Ahhh. I knew there was something about you." I muttered. "We don't need to disturb them any longer. Come on, I'll take you out for a treat. If only to shut you up." Anjellica said standing up. "Works like a charm." Esmerelda replied with an eye roll, that actually made Esther hand twitch. They take their leave, Anjellica scolding Esmerelda when she thought they were out of earshot. "What have I told you? Don't dig." She started, and you could actually hear Esmereldas over exaggerated sigh.

"So, back to business, shall we?" I asked standing up. I hit a butter knife to my glass once, "To my loving family. Long may we live." I smirk, sitting down. "So, MOTHER," I stress the word mother, hoping to make her feel uncomfortable. If it worked, it doesn't show. "What bargain do we have today?" I ask, not really wanting to know. "I would simply like to place you in other bodies, give you a chance to start over. I'm so sorry, what I did was a mistake. I made you monsters, and now I need to correct that." Esther answers calmly. I start laughing. "Now mother. I happen to be quite fond of this particular body. Why would I ever want to give it up?" I ask, calming myself down a bit.

"All the pain, and hurt, and evil that have disguised my sons and daughter, are the reason. You shall allow me to place your soles in to other bodies, or I shall kill you." Esther answer calmly. Rebekah rolls her eyes. "I'm done with dinner, and I'm sure everyone else is, so if you'll excuse me." She said standing up and walking out of the room. "Well, I do agree with Rebekah, dinner does happen to be over, so I'll see you two out, if you don't mind." I phrased as a request, but in all reality, I was kicking them out. "Yes, we must be on our way." Esther responds, and starts walking with Finn towards the exit.

**Esmeralda POV**

"Why did you ask that question? No one but father and mother knew we were witches, something I counted on." Anjellica asked me. There was some jazz playing in the background, but I couldn't get this feeling out of my gut. It wasn't guilt, my sister never guilt tripped me when I was in trouble, she didn't need to, but this didn't feel like a guilt trip. "We need to get back to where we're staying." I figured I shouldn't say the big-bad-vampires name in public. Me and Anjellica knew a lot more than we were letting on, and I think we just blew our cover.

I, Esmeralda Lynn Miller was a werewolf-witch hybrid, as was my sister, but to a different father. Our mother told me, Anjellica, and James, than Anjellica was his, but in all reality that wasn't true. I knew it, she knew it, and worst of all: He knew it. It was scary, especially when he'd hit me, but it must have been ten times worse for Anjellica. She would have been terrified of that evil monster.

Don't get me wrong. He was a werewolf, but that's not why he was a monster. "Yes, something wrong. However, we'll need to go out to the bayou this full moon." I nodded. "True. When is it?" I asked. "It starts in two days." Anjellica answered me, us walking back with chocolate ice cream cones.


	4. Keep walking don't look back, bonus ch

Anjellica POV

"Pack your things," I said to my little sister when we were in the house, and Elijah had taken off. "Were getting out of Lousianna," I say walking towards the hall with her. "Dad got real mad and did this," I tell her. "We've got to go." I persist while Esmerelda protest. "My friends, My LIFE." She exaggerates. I sigh. "You won't have a life much longer if you keep this up," I say, not threating, just confirming what she already knows. "You know I won't leave without you. And if I stay dad will kill me, and you'll leave anyway." I say. I know I should be more sensitive. It had been about three minutes after Elijah had left and I couldn't get either brother out of my head.

"Go pack. I'll be in to help you in a bit. Let me get my stuff." I say as I open my door. "Oh and Esmeralda. Only what you can carry." I say walking into my room and shutting the door. I go through my clothes and pick out six shirts, three pairs of shorts, and two dresses to choose from. I collect what little I have left from mom, a picture, a letter, and a postcard, and I pack it. I pull out the wad of cash I have from working out from under my bed and put it in my bag. After that, I go help Esmeralda who is already almost done. "I've only got two more things I can't leave or pack sis. I've already got my clothes, three shirts, four pairs of shorts, and one of my skirts. Moms necklaces and all that, but teddy (Her stuff animal), and waldo (Her favorite pillow/blanket combo she can't sleep without)." She starts to cry. "I've got the spare room for it," I tell her. "Really!" She asks excited that she gets to keep them. I hurry and pack them.

"Get ready to go," I tell her as I grab my bag, and check to make sure the front was clear to leave out of. It was. "Es, come on." I holler, and she comes out with her 'Sofia the first' roller suitcase. "Ready?" I ask locking the door as we walk out. "She looks up at me and nods. "Yeah." She says cutely. Esmeralda is very mature for a six-year-old, but then again, so was I, I guess. We start walking down the road, getting dirty looks for crowing the sidewalk, but keep walking down the sidewalk. Once we reach the edge of the french quarter, I smile at Es. "It's okay," I say taking her hand. "You ready?" I ask as we take the step together. We keep walking and don't look back. About thirty miles of walking after, we stop somewhere to eat. Esmeralda gets chicken strips and fries, and I get a hamburger and fries. "We'll get a motel for the night after this," I tell her simply. "Then well keep walking, trust me I know how you feel." I say making her smile when I make a 'uhhhhhh I'm tried face.' with a smile.

Thanks for reading. Have a good day. Thought I'd thrown in a bonus chapter.  
Thx again,  
Anjellica


	5. The 2019 Acura NSX

**6 years later**

Anjellica POV

Today is my 18th birthday. My sister is now 11, she'll be 12 in a couple of months. This morning, I received a phone call, meaning we have to move again. The call said: "18 or 12, it's all the same. I can still show you the meaning of pain." I sigh. "Sis, can you come here?" I holler for her down the hall. The landlord is one of the few who know my situation, so I only pay 100 dollars a month. Currently, we're in the run-down part of Houma, LA.

"Hey, sis. I save up all my chore money, and got you a gift." She smiles at me. One thing Esmeralda learned on the road was not to be materialistic. I open the paper. As I finish and see it she says, "I know it's synthetic, but I hope you like it. It should be durable." I'm kinda shocked. It was a fake gold chain, with fake diamonds woven into the vines made of gold. "Thank you," I tell her. I slip a twenty out of my pocket. "But your chore money was for you." I hand her the twenty. "You're not going to like this, but we have to move again." She starts to protest. "But, this time, I'll let you pick the place. We can go everywhere but this town." I say to shut her up. She looks at me and basically says sorry. "New Orleans!" She shouts.

I feel my breathing pick up, "No." I say simply. That's where it all started. I feel scared. Not of what James would do to me, but what he'd do to Es, would truly be unbearable. "Yes. You said anywhere but Houma. There was another downfall to going back. I was pregnant. You see, I didn't have any ID, and I was a runaway, so I found an off the books job. Prostitution. And raising a baby in New Orleans, it didn't sound fun. But hey on the plus side, I might run into Klaus and Elijah. Though the chances were slim. Very slim.

I sigh. "Fine," I say. "Go put your things in the car. We're not coming back." I tell her. We've got new clothes, items. We still hand moms things. Es threw Waldo (The pillow blanket combo) away but kept Teddy (Her stuff animal). 'It kept the nightmares of Dad away.' she claimed. I let her keep it, but she really needed a new one. It took about an hour, because we had more to chose from, and most of it had value. After we were loaded up, I told Es, "I've got one more errand to run before we leave. It's an hour and a half trip, so we'll stop for food and drinks before we skip town.

I drive down a couple of blocks length, to my landlord's trailer. I give her 200 dollars because that's what I owe. "Were skipping town. It was nice knowing you." I say with a smile handing her the money. "Good luck." She says as she walks back into her house, probably going back to bed. We hit the gas station on the way out. After we go in, we get all kinds of snacks and a couple of drinks. When we pay, I put 30 in gas, for a full tank, then it was back out on the road.

**One and a half hours later**

About an hour and a half later of loud singing, and stuffing our faces, we pull into the gas station on the edge of town. Es goes to the bathroom, and I get two new sodas. When she comes out, she sees me waiting for her. "Let's check out the french quarter. Apparently, it hasn't changed a bit from eight years ago." I tell her, and see her eyes brighten up. "Really?" She asks kinda loudly. "Yeah," I say getting in. "Now get in the car." Once she's in, and we have our seat belts on, I start driving. Okay, so in the french quarter, there's a long wall at the edge, perfect for parking. That's where we park. We walk towards the cauldron, as it's known for where witches hang out. I personally don't believe. When we were en route, Es took my hand. "It's okay," I tell her with a smile.

When we got there, there were people everywhere, thrashing the place. Tables, shops. "You see, Esmeralda, this is a bad example of what to do. Especially in public." She glares at me. "I know." She says standing on her tip tows to facepalm me. I laugh, catching the attention of one of the men. "Hello," I say with a wave when he approaches me. "What do you want." I roll my eyes at the tuff guy act. "Well, it was going to be a surprise for my sister, but I was going to buy some Vervain flower, they've been her favorite since she was a baby," I tell the man casually. "Now if you'll excuse us." I take Esmeralda and start to walk around him when he grabs her wrist.

Suddenly, I wasn't in the French quarter, but rather back home. And this man was my father trying to hurt my sister again. I knee him in the stomach and yank Esmeralda away from him. "Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear. I rub the top of her head. "I'm going to have to asks the two of you to come with me." The man said. I look at Esmeralda, "Only if it's okay with you." She nod yes. "Okay, lead way," I tell the man. I put Es on my shoulders as we walk so she doesn't wander off. After a bit of walking, we arrive at one of the french quarter's bigger house. One of the few that didn't burn 300 years ago.

"Nice house." I shrug making Esmeralda go even higher. "What do you think?" I ask her.  
"Well, if my history is correct, this is one of the houses that didn't burn 300 years ago. Right?" She asks. "Right." I tell her "Good job." With that complement, her face lights up. "Good job. Both of you." A familiar voice says. It belonged to one of the brothers I met years ago. Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus POV

"Welcome to my home," I say shocked. "I've brought them here because the older one attacked me," Deigo tells me. "Well, their sentence depends on the reason," I tell him and the look at Anjellica. It's been six years. Elijah will be stoked. "Are you really playing king again, Nik." I hear Kol behind be. Anjellica keeps a straight face. "Let me down." The kid on her shoulders says. Anjellica bends down, and she climbs off. The kid runs over and pulls on my sleeve. "Please don't hurt my sister, she thought I was in trouble. The man grabbed my wrist, and Anjellica is." at this point, Anjellica pulled her sister away. "Overprotective." She finished.

I sigh. "Anjellica. I have a question for you." She looked up away from her sister but didn't say anything. "Do you remember me?" I ask with all seriousness. "Yeah." She said. "Can we go, Esmeralda hasn't eaten a proper meal today, and she needs one," Anjellica said her eyes train on her sister. "Can I invite you in for lunch? It's about ready." Esmeralda looks up at Anjellica. "Can we?" She asks with puppy dog eyes. She sighed and gave in. "Fine," I tell her. "Esmeralda, go say thank you for the invitation to Mr. Klaus." She walks over. "Thank you, sir." Anjellica gets a phone call. "Be good." She says to Esmeralda. She walks over and sits on the wall. "So Mr. Klaus, you like my sister," Esmeralda says with a smile. "Hurt'er and I'll kill you." She says.

Esmeralda's POV

"Welcome to my home," The man. "I've brought them here because the older one attacked me," The guy who brought us hearsays. "Well, their sentence depends on the reason," The other man said looking at Anjellica "Are you really playing king again, Nik." I hear someone say behind the man. Anjellica keeps a straight face. "Let me down," I say. Anjellica bends down, and I climb off. I run over and pulls on his sleeve. "Please don't hurt my sister, she thought I was in trouble. The man grabbed my wrist, and Anjellica is." at this point, Anjellica pulled me away. "Overprotective." I finished.

He sigh. "Anjellica. I have a question for you." She looked up away from me but didn't say anything. "Do you remember me?" He asked. "Yeah." She said "Can we go, Esmeralda hasn't eaten a proper meal today, and she needs one," Anjellica said her eyes train on her sister. "Can I invite you in for lunch? It's about ready." The man asked. I look up at Anjellica. "Can we?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. She sighs and gives in. "Fine," She said. "Esmeralda, go say thank you for the invitation to Mr. Klaus." I walk over. "Thank you, sir." Anjellica gets a phone call. "Be good." She says to me. She walked over and sits on the wall. "So Mr. Klaus, you like my sister," I say with a smile. "Hurt'er and I'll kill you," I tell him. As a man who looks similar to Mr. Klaus walks up next to him, I hear Anjellica shout, "Just leave me alone." And hangs up the phone call.

I run over to her. "It's okay." I pull her head into my chest and rub her back, as she sinks to the ground crying. "We've gotta skip town again. Twice, in one day. He's back in New Orleans." She said as she looked at me. "Mr. Klaus," I said. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but we have to go," I said sadly.

Elijah POV, On his way home

I sighed, replaying the events of six years ago when he got a brief moment of fatherhood like sensation. I wanted to protect Anjellica, but she ghosted. I head a voice he hadn't head in a couple of years. My other brother, Kol. I sped home to see Anjellica there and a younger version of herself. She was crying. "We've gotta skip town again. Twice, in one day. He's back in New Orleans." I thought about it for a minute. 'Well my whole family is vampires, and I'm sure she of legal age to chose if she wants to stay here.' I get out of my car. The 2019 Acura NSX.

When Esmeralda (I'm assuming) sees it, she fangirls. "Oh, MY GODS! Sis look at that car. Can I steal it." She clears her throat. "Uhm, I mean, nice…" She pauses finishing the sentence "Car." Klaus laughs, and Kol right along with him. Even Anjellica chucked. "Hey, Anjellica isn't that Mr. Elijah, from six years ago, the day we bounced?" She asked confirming it was Esmeralda. "Yeah." Anjellica said, "Hey Es. Why don't you go help that elderly woman across the street." Anjellica suggested. "Sorry, had to get her away from the car before she stole it," Anjellica said when Esmeralda was out of earshot.

I laughed. "She couldn't steal my car. My hearing is pretty good." I said to Anjellica as though we were old friends. She looked at me, determined to prove me wrong. "She talked someone out of a BMW, by telling them she had a map, locating treasure somewhere. Enough to by 50 BMW's. My sister is good. She could convince someone who's looking at the sky, it's purple." Anjellica laughed. "It was nice to see you two again, and nice to meet you…" Anjellica doesn't know his name. "Kol Mikaelson," He said with a normal Kol smile, devilish, and attempted seduction. Esmeralda comes back over, her eyes glued on the car. "No," Anjellica says. "Why?" She asked. "Because." During this exchange, they confuse, both my brothers and myself.

_  
Thanks for reading. Have a good day. I'll post agian either today, or tommrow.  
Thx again,  
Anjellica


	6. Notice

Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of weeks. I'll upload this week sometime. Love all of my readers, please don't quit.


	7. Two nights Then were gone

Anjellica POV

"What are you two talking about?" Klaus asked amused at our silent conversation. "Little miss can't be wrong," I said pointing at Esmerelda, "What's your brothers car." I say. I swear Esmerelda was drooling all over herself. All three of them laugh, "Really. She thinks she can still my brothers car. Right." Kol says with a role of his eyes. "Can she even drive?" he asked with a britsh accent, just a little lighter than Klaus's.

I give him quite the pointed look. "Of course she can drive. I've been teaching her for three years." I tell him without a drop of sarcasm in my voice. "Well, we really have to be going. Don't want to keep the road waiting." I say with a smile. I grab Esmerelda's hand, starting to walk away before they try to stop me again.

Elijah POV

"WAIT!" I shout, breaking my composure, for a second. "How…" I pause, not wanting to come off as creepy. "How about you…" I stop again, not sure how to proceed, when Niklaus interrupts. "How would you like to stay here for a bit? Maybe a night or two" He asked, voicing what I could not. "REALLY!?" Esmerelda shouts. "I don't know." Anjellica say skeptically. "Esmerelda, come on." She says tugging on her sister's arm. "B...b...b… But why?" She asked as she started to cry.

Anjellica rolled her eyes. "I said no to this already." She says giving her sister a stern look. "Besides, I have to go…" Anjellica pauses mid sentence. "Places." She finished. "You do know it's okay to rely on people, right mate?" Kol asked, harmlessly. Anjellica takes a deep breath. "No. No it's not. Nothing will get done unless you do it yourself." I know she was thinking of her dad. "Esmerelda. NOW." She says aggressively.

Esmerelda rolls her eyes. "Yes mother." She says sarcastically. "Really wait." I say. "You can stay. I swear nothing bad will happen." I tell her, trying to get Anjellica to stay. She sighs and turns around, "Two nights. Then were gone." She said not hiding the irritation in her tone.

Anjellica POV

It was Christmas eve, and I wanted Es to be happy, so I turn around. "Two nights. Then were gone," I say not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice. "Go get your stuff." I tell Esmerelda. "Do you still have the twenty I gave you?" I ask as I see her wallet falling out of her pocket. She sees her wallet falling, and quickly shoved it back in her pocket, running to get her stuff.

Thanks for reading. Love you all. Sorry my computer crashed, and I had to get it fixed before I uploaded again.

Love, Anjellica


	8. Introductions and Secrets

**Klaus POV**

Ester was currently possessing the body of a young witch named Cassie. She was one of the Harvest girls, and she really came back to bite us in the arse. I knew we should have killed them all when we had the chance. "So, is Esther one of you sibling, and Finn as well?" Anjellica asked seeing differences in everything to age to features. "Esther is not one of our siblings, but Finn is. He's adopted." Finn shoots me a look that I ignore. "Is Esther Finn girlfriend?" Anjellica asked causing everyone but Esmerelda to choke on their drinks. "No." I answer curtly, implying for Anjellica to stop snooping, to which she happily complies.

Emerelda, however, seems not to be able to take a hint and continues question, "Where were you adopted from?" The young lady asked confused. "My roots take me back to Europe." Finn answered, correctly to the body. "Oh, not the body your possessing, you." Esmerelda said giving up a very important secret. "It seems a couple someones have been hiding a very important secret, now aren't they?" I ask amused. Mother's face never betrayed her and showed emotion, but Finn's face let a brief phase of shock pass through before he settled down. "Well," Finn starts, not sure where he's going, "Me, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol are all blood siblings, and Esther is our mother." Finn said careful to leave out my own name out of the list. "What about Klaus? It's not nice to leave him out." Esmerelda, still not putting two and two together."

"That's enough." Anjellica said to Esmerelda, making the connection herself. "Ahhh. I knew there was something about you." I muttered. "We don't need to disturb them any longer. Come on, I'll take you out for a treat. If only to shut you up." Anjellica said standing up. "Works like a charm." Esmerelda replied with an eye roll, that actually made Esther hand twitch. They take their leave, Anjellica scolding Esmerelda when she thought they were out of earshot. "What have I told you? Don't dig." She started, and you could actually hear Esmereldas over exaggerated sigh.

"So, back to business, shall we?" I asked standing up. I hit a butter knife to my glass once, "To my loving family. Long may we live." I smirk, sitting down. "So, MOTHER," I stress the word mother, hoping to make her feel uncomfortable. If it worked, it doesn't show. "What bargain do we have today?" I ask, not really wanting to know. "I would simply like to place you in other bodies, give you a chance to start over. I'm so sorry, what I did was a mistake. I made you monsters, and now I need to correct that." Esther answers calmly. I start laughing. "Now mother. I happen to be quite fond of this particular body. Why would I ever want to give it up?" I ask, calming myself down a bit.

"All the pain, and hurt, and evil that have disguised my sons and daughter, are the reason. You shall allow me to place your soles in to other bodies, or I shall kill you." Esther answer calmly. Rebekah rolls her eyes. "I'm done with dinner, and I'm sure everyone else is, so if you'll excuse me." She said standing up and walking out of the room. "Well, I do agree with Rebekah, dinner does happen to be over, so I'll see you two out, if you don't mind." I phrased as a request, but in all reality, I was kicking them out. "Yes, we must be on our way." Esther responds, and starts walking with Finn towards the exit.

**Esmeralda POV**

"Why did you ask that question? No one but father and mother knew we were witches, something I counted on." Anjellica asked me. There was some jazz playing in the background, but I couldn't get this feeling out of my gut. It wasn't guilt, my sister never guilt tripped me when I was in trouble, she didn't need to, but this didn't feel like a guilt trip. "We need to get back to where we're staying." I figured I shouldn't say the big-bad-vampires name in public. Me and Anjellica knew a lot more than we were letting on, and I think we just blew our cover.

I, Esmeralda Lynn Miller was a werewolf-witch hybrid, as was my sister, but to a different father. Our mother told me, Anjellica, and James, than Anjellica was his, but in all reality that wasn't true. I knew it, she knew it, and worst of all: He knew it. It was scary, especially when he'd hit me, but it must have been ten times worse for Anjellica. She would have been terrified of that evil monster.

Don't get me wrong. He was a werewolf, but that's not why he was a monster. "Yes, something wrong. However, we'll need to go out to the bayou this full moon." I nodded. "True. When is it?" I asked. "It starts in two days." Anjellica answered me, us walking back with chocolate ice cream cones.


	9. Update

Not a chapter, but I am revamping my old chapters on this story, and will be posting a new chapter later.


End file.
